


Hari Pertama di Rumah Peregrine

by revabhipraya



Category: Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children (2016)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya
Summary: Ada sebuah kenyamanan yang tidak Jake dapatkan di rumah. #JumblingJuly2017 #ChallengeYourselfChallenge (Paket Spesial)





	Hari Pertama di Rumah Peregrine

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Miss Peregrine's House for Peculiar Children © Ransom Riggs. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon, OOC, typo(s).
> 
> Rincian Isi Paket Spesial #ChallengeYourselfChallenge yang diambil:  
> \- Words: di bawah 2k  
> \- Genre: Huft/Comfort/Drama  
> \- Setting: Tempat (Miss Peregrine's House) & Waktu (3 September 1943)  
> \- Fandom: yang belum pernah ditulis (Miss Peregrine's House for Peculiar Children)  
> \- Character: yang belum pernah ditulis (Jake)  
> \- (N)OTP: OTP (Jake & Emma)
> 
> _untuk Challenge Yourself Challenge (Paket Spesial) dan #JumblingJuly2017 (Yang Bikin Lupa Waktu)_

Sejak kecil, Jake selalu percaya kepada Abe.

Dia tidak pernah sekalipun meragukan perkataan kakeknya, tidak sekalipun. Tidak pernah ia ragu bahwa mata si kembar bisa membatukan orang. Tidak pernah ia sangsi akan kekuatan Bronwyn yang di atas manusia terkuat di dunia. Tidak pernah ia ragu akan kemampuan memanipulasi tanaman Fiona. Tidak pernah ia sangsi perihal tangan Olive yang dapat menciptakan api. Tidak pernab ia ragu bahwa Millard tidaklah kasatmata. Tidak pernah ia sangsi akan kemampuan melayang Emma. Semua kemampuan aneh bin ajaib itu selalu berputar di dalam otak Jake, tidak pernah ia lupakan barang satu detik pun. Tidak pernah ia lupakan pula bahwa anak-anak itu, semuanya beserta beberapa orang yang lain, tinggal bersama seorang Ymbryne, atau mudahnya penjaga waktu, bersama Nona Alma Peregrine di sebuah rumah di Wales pada tahun 1943. Rumah anak-anak Nona Peregrine, biasa Abe menyebutnya.

Yah, saat ia beranjak dewasa memang hal-hal seputar rumah anak-anak itu terkesan bohong dan dibuat-buat, tetapi jauh di lubuk hati Jake, ia masih percaya. Ia percaya akan keberadaan rumah anak-anak itu, dan ia juga percaya akan keberadaan anak-anak "ajaib" itu.

Setidaknya ia masih ingin percaya walau orang-orang bilang semua itu hanya karangan, imajinasi.

Terlebih lagi, orang tuanya pun mengatakan hal yang sama. Mereka bilang, Abe hanya mengarang-ngarang cerita pengantar tidur. Mereka bilang, Abe hanya ingin membagi sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia bagikan kepada putranya sendiri―ayah Jake. Mereka bilang, Abe berbohong.

Perkataan orang tuanya itulah yang sanggup membuat Jake bimbang. Mana yang harus ia percaya, kakeknya yang selalu menemaninya setiap saat semasa ia kecil atau orang tuanya yang memberikan ciuman selamat malam pun tidak pernah?

Tahu-tahu hari itu tiba.

Abe diserang sebuah makhluk entah apa yang tahu-tahu muncul di hutan dekat rumahnya. Jake menemukan tubuh Abe yang dikiranya sudah mati namun ternyata tidak, hanya saja tanpa mata. Sang kakek memintanya untuk pergi ke rumah anak-anak Nona Peregrine, meminta penjelasan.

Kepercayaan Jake berangsur-angsur kembali. Lagi pula, tidak mungkin kakeknya yang beberapa menit lalu masih meneleponnya tiba-tiba berubah jadi tidak bermata.

Singkat cerita, Jake pergi ke Wales bersama ayahnya, mencari rumah anak-anak Nona Peregrine itu yang disebut-sebut Abe itu. Anehnya, tidak seperti harapan Jake namun sesuai dengan dugaannya, rumah yang dulunya adalah rumah anak-anak itu telah hancur dan ditinggalkan. Penduduk setempat bilang rumah itu hancur akibat bom pada 4 September 1943 dan semua penghuninya tewas.

Jake percaya, namun ia masih heran mengapa kakeknya menyuruhnya pergi ke sini jika yang ia temui hanya hampa?

Penasaran, ia coba susuri ruangan demi ruangan di rumah yang telah kelewat hancur itu. Sisa-sisa kehidupan puluhan tahun yang lalu di sana masih berbekas, ada jam mati, perabot rumahan, alat makan, dan semacamnya. Jake memutuskan untuk naik ke lantai dua sambil berharap bahwa tangganya tidak reyot. Setibanya dia di lantai atas―

"Abe!"

Jake menoleh, mencari sosok manusia yang memanggil nama kakeknya barusan. Tatapannya menangkap sosok seorang gadis pirang berdiri di ujung lorong rumah yang telah lama rusak itu. Kaget karena seumur hidup belum pernah sekalipun Jake melihat hantu, spontan ia berlari. Sialnya, kehadiran hantu itu semakin banyak, dengan wujud yang berbeda-beda pula. Jake terus berlari keluar rumah, tetapi ia terantuk dan ... pingsan.

.

Sadar-sadar, Jake disuguhi lima―atau enam?―orang yang sekilas tampak seperti hantu. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika ia sadar bahwa orang-orang itu adalah orang yang ia kenali dari foto-foto yang ditunjukkan kakeknya.

Mereka adalah anak-anak dari rumah anak-anak Nona Peregrine.

Jake dibawa masuk ke sebuah gua yang kata si pirang Emma, merupakan gerbang masuk ke dalam lingkaran waktu mereka. Satu detik lalu Jake masih berada di tahun 2016, kini ia berada di tahun 1943.

Dan ia berada di depan rumah anak-anak itu.

Nona Peregrine menyambutnya, mengajaknya berkeliling rumah. Jake menemui semua anak yang tinggal di rumah itu, kecuali seorang, saudara Olive, yang katanya tidak dalam kondisi baik untuk dikunjungi.

Tidak berhenti sampai tur mini, Nona Peregrine mengizinkannya ikut makan malam. Emma memakaikan baju milik Abe kepada Jake ketika kakeknya itu dulu tinggal di sini. Supaya rapi, kata gadis pirang itu.

Meski harus melihat orang-orang makan dengan cara yang tidak wajar, Jake harus jujur bahwa ia menikmatinya. Ia menikmati makan malamnya yang hangat meski ia masih waswas karena belum merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Ia menikmati obrolan _absurd_ yang disimaknya meski ia harus memutar otak sedikit untuk menerjemahkan maksud obrolan mereka. Tapi, yah, itu menyenangkan.

Bagian yang tidak menyenangkan adalah saat Enoch mulai menyinggung keberadaannya di sini, dan berakhir dengan Emma keluar dari ruang makan.

Jake tidak tahu harus menampakkan reaksi yang seperti apa. Haruskah ia pura-pura tidak tahu? Pura-pura tidak peduli? Atau malah kelewat peduli dengan menanyakan Emma masalah yang tidak ia sukai di ruang makan sehingga ia harus meninggalkan ruangan tersebut? Jake sejujurnya penasaran sih, tetapi dia tidak berniat mengungkit hal yang sensitif di hadapan orang yang baru ia kenal.

Baiklah, Jake akan berlagak tidak tahu saja. Sepertinya itu lebih baik.

Jake menghabiskan waktu di rumah anak-anak itu sampai malam, sampai pemutaran mimpi Horace yang ditayangkan menggunakan sebuah _monocle_. Dan di sana Jake melihat dirinya dan Emma nyaris ...

Oke, Jake sama sekali tidak menyangka hal yang satu itu akan muncul pada hari pertama pertemuan mereka. Harus Jake akui, Emma memang cantik, tidak sama seperti kebanyakan perempuan yang pernah ia temui. Gadis itu juga punya daya tarik tersendiri yang membuat Jake tidak bisa berpaling darinya, entah apa itu. Bisa dibilang salah satu alasannya betah berada di rumah ini adalah karena Emma, selain karena ia merasa nyaman dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang peduli akan keberadaannya.

Namun, ia harus kembali. Ia harus tetap pulang karena tempatnya bukan di sini.

Sedih rasanya harus meninggalkan tempat semenyenangkan ini, namun jauh di lubuk hatinya Jake tahu, ia akan kembali lagi esok hari.

.

.

.

**FIN**

 


End file.
